Talk:Kassadin/@comment-15280970-20131031193112/@comment-9705522-20131122154427
yes, her q is spammable. 10 second cooldown, reduced by the cdr you have its about 9.5, but thats beside the point. yes, you can use it once ever 10 seconds. but guess what? unless you have bad luck with minions, they should not be low health one after the other. you wont need more than 1 or 2 qs for a wave. she wont push all that much, and she stays at a safe range (950). she has no killing potential? yep, that is kind of true. but so do these mid laners : nidalee, kassadin, zed, veigar, gragas (unless the enemy does something REAAAALLY dumb), morgana, just to name a few. oh yeah, vlads one too. thats not a shitty pre 6, its a not kill oriented pre 6. in exchange she is the safest melee assasin mid (gragas is safer, but he isnt an assasin), has an easy time harassing and getting minions, and literally no mana problems. kha zix can instantly kill people, but he needs to be ahead. if he isnt, he is more of a "jump in when low and kill, then use resets" guy. to get a non isolated target that is equal with you from 100 to 0 you need about 5-6 seconds. trust me, i main kha. err, zed also has a gapcloser at 3. ... actually at 2. its called your w. he does in fact do pure physical damage, but that matters little. his burst is not really the fastest (relatively high animation times) and if he ults out you CANT chase with talons ult. 700 range teleport. so 2.5 seconds of 40% need to be higher than 700 range. without boots you actually only move 450 units faster than him. so not enough. hexdrinker is ok-ish, but at the point you have it he is roaming anyway, getting kills top and bottom and being a huge d-bag. err, if you can q before his q hits you, he sucks. you have 50 less range on your q, and you move faster. so the only way you can get your q off is if he doesnt move away or moves towards you. so no, you wont win that trade. kassadin does his whole combo. depending on the build you are now at 50-25% hp. now, the silence makes it easy for him to go away, or he can ignite and kill you. "after the silence is over". ... at that point you are dead. remember, besides his burst he has that neat thing on his w, which makes him deal a lot more damage, and he prolly has ignite anyway. he riftwalked in. in other words the teamfight is going, and both teams are throwing cc at each other. now of course, your team could turn around and try to murder kassa, but he has his team nearby too. plus, he also has zhonyas. not gonna help. auto attacks that deal damage? last time i checked all ad casters that are called ad casters are actually melee. and if they are, you outdamage them thanks to your w and your whole stuff. hexdrinker. a overrated item, im afraid. he harasses you until it pops, then he kills you later. 25 mr aint gonna help too much, and 25 ad is laughable. yes, kassa cant cs with his abilities reliably. thats the whole thing that keeps him from release diana state. aka beyond broken god state. he was designed to be antimage. or rather, lols version of antimage. yknow, the dota character. hence the mana burn. he was a melee ad carry, then the whole "ap is broken" stuff happened, and all ratios got nerfed. then he was still played ap, because melee carries just never worked. his e. gated by mana cost? 80 mana is fairly low. i mean, sure, its not dianas beyond stupidly ridiculous 55, but its not heimers 110 either. natural cooldown? what, 6 seconds? for a 280+0.7 spell? dont be ridiculous. 5 spell casts? yeah, kinda, but you yourself bring 3 per rotation. so all the enemy has to do is cast twice. well, thats would usual. also, the damage his q lost was damage his ult gained. better idea? err, no. silence nerf would make him less of an antimage and more of a generic nuker. plus, it would hurt him in the wrong spot, his burst is still the main thing people have problems with, this and his low cooldowns and high mobility. remove mana battery? hell no. he needs that stuff, he, unlike diana, has high-ish mana costs and no aoe spells. he needs the mana to cs or even stay in lane. his damage is meh .... the bloody hell? his damage is "meh"!? have you even looked at it? 220+0.7 280+0.7 90+0.3 and 120 + 0.8. not counting stacks of ult. that already is 710 + 2.5 with only one autoattack in the rotation. thats EFFin huge. people ban him because he is broken. he is banned in 90% of all games for EFFs sake. lee sin isnt as broken. and lee sin isnt banned or being complained about because most people play him. which is kind of stupid. because he is problematic. tl;dr kassadin needs a nerf, and a nerf on his e would be a decent idea, although personally i would actually hit the damage, not the cooldown.